


Scars

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Morning Cuddles, Nudity, Scars, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Catra has hated how many times she's hurt Adora, reminded of them every time she sees the scars on Adora's body. However, Adora has an idea that may be able to ease Catra's pain. (Catradora, Canon, Hurt/Comfort/Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Scars

Despite being one of the good guys now, Catra still had a great deal of regret over her past actions as a villain. She'd hurt so many people, not the least Adora, the woman she'd loved.

While Catra had been seeking help for her mental issues, she couldn't help but be reminded of what she'd done every time she looked at Adora, or looked at herself in the mirror.

Scars, deep ones, covered their bodies now. Sure, they'd fought in a war together, they were bound to have battle scars, but Catra especially felt guilty about the ones Adora now carried. She had been the one to give her most of them.

Though Adora had told her not to worry about it, Catra couldn't help herself. It all came to a head one morning, as the two lovers awoke from a long night of sleep. Catra sat up first rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Lying next to her, on her stomach, was Adora. On her back, Catra saw three deep scars carved deep into her lover's back. She knew when she'd given them to her, when she was under Horde Prime's control.

Reaching out with her hand, Catra stroked Adora's soft skin. The blonde hummed, opening one of her baby blue eyes.

"Hey," Adora greeted Catra sleepily,

Quickly taking her hand back, Catra sighed. "Hey... Sorry if I woke you."

Adora rolled over, wiping her messy blonde hair from her eyes. As Catra saw her lover's torso, she felt a mix of adoration, slight arousal... And more regret. Adora was divine and beautiful, there was no doubt about any of that.

From her wonderful muscles, to her silky blonde hair, to those perfectly sized breasts that Catra found herself lying on top of on more than one occasion. But Catra felt like she couldn't fully enjoy that intimacy as long as those scars covered Adora.

The scars covered her chest. Not as large as the ones on her back, those were arguably the biggest, but still great in number. Adora would joke they made her more attractive, and while they did, Catra still felt a bit of shame.

Was she ashamed of being a cat-person? For having claws in the first place? No, definitely not. Those claws, her ears, the tail, they helped define her identity as Catra. No matter what her species was, she'd have probably still given Adora those scars.

Swords, Shurikens, it didn't matter what weapon she used. She would have still hurt Adora. But Adora wasn't mad or upset. Because she knew how hurt Catra was, how hurt they'd both been. From each other, from Horde Prime, From Shadow Weaver... from everything.

Adora took notice then of Catra staring at her wounds, knowing exactly the thoughts going through her mind. If she was honest, she had some of the same thoughts about the scars she'd given Catra from the times she'd thought. There was a big one just above her thigh that had been given by her sword.

"It's alright, Catra," she assured her beloved, stroking her fuzz covered cheek with her hand. "You can't hurt me anymore."

"But I still did," Catra replied. "It doesn't matter, I still hurt you Adora... And now I have to live with it."

Pulling Catra closer, Adora stroked the sides of her head. She couldn't begin to imagine the pain and burden Catra carried within her, how seeing these scars made her relive every fight they'd had, every battle they'd commanded in the war against the horde and each other... But she had an idea for how to alleviate it a little.

Putting her hand in Catra's, Adora brought it up to her lover's face, showing the small scar on the back of her hand. Her diamond blue eyes met the blue and yellow of Catra's, reassuring her. "Then why don't you try kissing it better?" She suggested.

Catra's eyes widened. It was a silly thought, one typical of Adora. And yet... it sounded so right. Then she gazed lovingly at Adora and kissed her hand, before kissing her lips then. Adora sighed, holding Catra as she kept kissing her, professing her love for her.

Holding Adora, Catra knew she wanted to do this. She wanted to try and heal the pain she had caused. As she kept kissing her, she moved over to Adora's neck, flicking the long hair aside to kiss one of the scars. She loved Adora's hair, she really did, but it was covering up so many scars she needed to kiss better.

Sighing in content, Adora let all of this happen. Catra needed this, she needed to know she could in a way fix what she'd done. As Catra continued to kiss the scars on Adora's neck, the blonde stroked her hair, threading her fingers through that short, spiky cut.

Catra continued to kiss down Adora's figure. Much of the smaller scars were easily cupped by a single soft kiss from her lips. As she pressed her lips to the scars on Adora's abs, her girlfriend shivered, husky breaths drawn from deep in her throat.

"Thank you," Catra whispered.

Smiling, Adora looked down at Catra. "You're welcome."

Wanting to continue her loving of Adora, Catra sat up and lay Adora back down on her stomach. She started to massage her and attend to the large scars on Adora's back, the scars that would need the most healing out of all of them.

Adora sighed as she lay down on the bed, completely naked. Catra was on top of her, massaging her and caressing her, her hands kneading her shoulders and spine in a manner heavenly to Adora.

As Adora relaxed, Catra gazed at her beautiful girlfriend, how this all still felt so surreal, that they were now together in love. That instead of causing her pain, she could now give her love. Sometimes she'd just pinch herself, thinking this was a dream... but she never woke up, because this was all real.

She got down, gently kissing Adora's skin as she massaged her. Her kisses traced down each of the three long scars on Adora's, up and down and sending more pleasing shivers down Adora's spine.

Adora giggled a little, the fuzzy lips pressing against her skin, tickling her. But then she purred as Catra's lips returned to her neck. Catra knew all of her most sensitive spots, off by heart. From her neck, to between her thighs, Catra knew them all and knew all deserved to be worshipped.

"Mmmmm..."

"Like that, babe?" Catra wondered, smirking,

"Mmm... yes don't stop," Adora murmured, lost in the sensation of Catra's care.

Catra rolled Adora over a little, kissing her lips deeply, cupping her cheek with one hand. Adora sighed, melting into the kiss of the woman she adored completely.

"Can we stay here today?" Catra wondered. "I don't think I've tended to all your scars yet." She gave Adora a slightly playful wink.

Adora grinned. "I don't think we've got anything going on today."

Purring, Catra kissed her naked lover again, starting to make out with her. She was going to spend the whole day loving and worshipping her girlfriend's temple of a body... And perhaps Adora could give her scars some love and care as well.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Here's a lovely little Catradora helping for you! I know this is probably a really popular headcanon, but it's cute and I'm quite pleased with it. Catra deserves to give Adora all of the love in the universe.

See you next time!


End file.
